1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scissor-type lift devices and more particularly, to a scissor-type lift device for lifting a snowmobile such that the skis and the track of the snowmobile are suspended so that they are easily accessible for servicing or repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scissor-type lifts are well known. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,821 to Edmo et al., Larson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,791, and Cruz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,888, all disclose a scissor-type lift comprising a table top or upper framework, base portion, scissors and hydraulic cylinder. Each scissor member is comprised of first and second arms which are pivotably connected to each other. The upper portion of either the first or second arm is rotatably connected to the table top or the upper framework. The upper end of the other scissor member rides along the table top or the upper framework by a wheel connected to the end of the scissor member. The lower end of the scissor member that rides along the table top or upper framework is rotatably connected to a base portion. The other end of the scissor member rotatably connected to the table top or the upper framework rides along the base portion by a wheel mounted to the lower end of the scissor member. The hydraulic cylinder is normally connected to the first and second arms so that as the hydraulic cylinder is extended, the scissor members open from their closed position, causing the table top or upper framework to raise.
In operation, the object being lifted is placed onto the table top or the upper framework. As the hydraulic cylinders are extended, the scissor members open and raise the table top or upper framework until the object obtains the desired height.
This type of construction is unacceptable for lifting a snowmobile for maintenance work, especially when the skis and track must be serviced. When the snowmobile is placed or driven onto the table top or upper framework, the skis and track of the snowmobile rest on the table top or the upper framework, preventing maintenance or repair of the skis and track unless they are subsequently freed from the table top or upper framework by some other means. An acceptable snowmobile lift must provide for the skis and track of the snowmobile to be suspended free of the support surfaces for easy maintenance and repair.